X-Men Declassified Vol 1 1
** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** * * ** ** * * Mob chasing Mystique * * * * * * ** ** * Other Characters: * * Russian Scientists * * Mutants bullied by the Shaara * Unidentified * ** ** ** M/Monet: or ** ** ** * * * Feds * * * * * Locations: * Operation Zero Tolerance building * ** * * Russian Space Station * ** * ** * ** * ** Amahl Farouk's home * * Items: * Wolverine's claws * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Contains short profiles on Rogue, Colossus, Beast, Cable, X-Man, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Psylocke, Professor X, Phoenix, Thunderbird, Storm, Shadowcat and Wolverine with art done by Terry Dodson, Salvador Larroca, Scott Elmer, Pasqual Ferry, Andy Owens, Ariel Olivetti, Rick Ketcham, Michael Ryan, and Adam Kubert * Most of the action scenes in the book are described as holographic scenes which may or may not be true, and creating a doubt about the X-Men's origins, loyalty or morality. It was agreed between Gambit and Wolverine that all those revelations were nothing more than lies from Bastion : ** Rogue was attacked at twelve years old by a monster who was able to absorb her, took on her appearance and calling itself Rogue, meaning that the current Rogue could be something else that she is supposed to be. ** Colossus possibly assisted the Acolytes at a period when they performed massacres on disarmed humans. ** Beast was allegedly seemingly able to revert from normal to blue furry form. He also allegedly seemingly designed a vaccine for the Legacy Virus, but seemingly didn't went through as he refused to inject himself with the disease. ** Gambit was allegedly willing to ally his Thieves Guild with the Hand. ** Mystique kidnapped a baby she claimed was her's, was chased by an angry mob. The baby, initially normal, immediately took a similar appearance to her (blue fur and skin with yellow eyes), questioning the fact that she was really the mother of Nightcrawler (supposedly the baby). ** Psylocke's hologram showed to Gambit that Rogue may have be inaccurate about an adventure in the Intrepid space shuttle, involving Psylocke, Rogue, Colossus and the Phoenix Force. ** Professor X's hologram clearly showed that Onslaught was in fact Lucifer, using Xavier's psyche to use his body as an adequate host-receptacle for his psi-mind. ** Jean Grey was allegedly another creation of Mister Sinister, who planted her in the cocoon in Jamaica Bay, meaning that at that time and from that moment, it was Jean Grey 3456 who acted among the X-Men, and Madelyne Pryor wasn't the only one. ** Storm's hologram simply show the moment she was enslaved by Amahl Farouk/Shadow King. ** Shadowcat's hologram depicted a Neo in a nurserie replacing the true Kitty Pryde for a Neo kid. ** Emma Frost was in fact still in touch with Sebastian Shaw, maneuvering Generation X as new Hellions. ** Seeing Wolverine's sub-file, Shadowcat believed that it was Apocalypse who bonded Logan with Adamantium from the beginning. ** Cannonball's X-Force (Pete Wisdom's) came to Genosha to threatens Magneto about not stepping out of line, but didn't clearly responded when Magneto asked him what would happen if Xavier or Cable would themselves make something worth the intervention of X-Force. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}